1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting a gyro sensor signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gyro sensor, which is a sensor detecting angular velocity, has been mainly used in attitude control of an aircraft, a rocket, a robot, and the like, hand vibration compensation of a camera, a binoculars, and the like, an automobile sliding and rotating prevention system, navigation, and the like. Recently, the gyro sensor has been mounted in a smart phone, such that utilization thereof is very high.
There are several types of gyro sensors such as a rotation type gyro sensor, a vibration type gyro sensor, a fluid type gyro sensor, an optical type gyro sensor, and the like. The vibration type gyro sensor has been currently used mainly in a mobile product.
In addition, as the vibration type gyro sensor, a capacitive gyro sensor has been mainly used and a piezoelectric gyro sensor has been moderately used.
In the gyro sensor as described above, an apparatus for detecting a signal according to the prior art has performed modulation at a front end and has used a low pass filter at a rear end.
The apparatus for detecting a gyro sensor signal according to the prior art is configured of a charge amplifier, a modulator, an amplifier, and a low pass filter (LPF).
The charge amplifier detects a change in capacitance of the gyro sensor to output voltage in proportion to the change in capacitance, the modulator outputs a direct current signal in proportion to angular velocity in an output signal of the charge amplifier, the amplifier amplifies and outputs an output signal of the modulator, and the low pass filter filters and outputs an output signal of the amplifier.
Since the apparatus for detecting a gyro sensor signal according to the prior art as described above should be implemented by the modulator and a filter and use a circuit unit and a temperature compensation method in order to remove separate offset, a circuit of the apparatus is complicated, a size thereof increases, and a cost thereof increases.
Further, in the apparatus for detecting a gyro sensor signal according to the prior art, several circuits are added, such that significant noise is generated.
Further, in the case in which the apparatus for detecting a gyro sensor signal does not directly output an analog signal, but digitizes the analog signal, an analog to digital converter needs to be additionally implemented.